The Scientist: A Spirk Fanfic
by smexy1tardis
Summary: Nobody said it was easy.


Kirk stood alone on the bridge, gazing forward looking at the stars, and the planets that they swirl around like a Van Gogh painting. The colors ranging from whites, blues, greens, and aqua merrens to black, dark purples, and dark brown mixed in. Dark brown is not the color he cared to see at the moment, not that he didn't like the color, but he couldn't help, but see Spock's eyes in the cold void of space. The color was strikingly similar to the Vulcan's chocolate brown orbs, warm, yet cold, and like space so far away. Kirk shook his head, he needed to escape the silence that was making his thoughts run like furious, rabid beasts.

"Computer?" Said the Captain.

"Yes,Captain?"

"Can you play playlist 564,please?"

"Playing playlist 564,"

 _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_  
 _You don't know how lovely you are_ Kirk sat on the floor of the bridge, listening to the music play softly in the background. He should have listened to Spock today, if he did he would have speared planet 304 some grief. He should have apologized to Spock when he could. He had told him to leave the fate of the planet alone like regulation stated, but he couldn't let the asteroid hit the innocent people that lived on the planet. He just made it worse the asteroid was supposed to miss planet, but since they interfered, the asteroid hit the planet like a wrecking ball. God was he stupid.

 _I had to find you_  
 _Tell you I need you_  
 _Tell you I've set you apart_

Truth was Kirk cared more for the pointy eared Vulcan than he let on. Out of all the people he held close to his heart, it was Spock whom he held the closest. He made him feel like a fool. Kirk let out a breath, and laid down on the cold floor of the bridge. His uniform still on, cuts still not treated from the event earlier. Kirk closed his eyes, and thought about what it was like to not be a complete moron. Spock made him forget how to breathe, his heart burst out of his chest, and make him feel like he was on cloud 9. All he wanted was for Spock to not think he was an idiot.

 _Tell me your secrets_  
 _And ask me your questions_  
 _Oh, let's go back to the start_

 _Running in circles_  
 _Coming up tails_  
 _Heads on the science apart_

"Captain, may I inquire why you are on the bridge floor at this hour?" Spock questioned.

Kirk jumped, and turned his head to find Spock towering over him.

"I don't know, just thinking,"

"About today's event involving planet 304?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

Kirk sighed,"Yes,Spock,"

Spock bended down to Kirk's level. "You are injured," Spock lightly rubbed the dry blood from Kirk's face.

"I'm fine," Kirk blushed slightly.

 _Nobody said it was easy_  
 _It's such a shame for us to part_  
 _Nobody said it was easy_  
 _No one ever said it would be this hard_

 _Oh take me back to the start_

Spock lightly pressed his lips agaisnt Kirk's, not wanting to hurt him. Kirk grabbed Spock's shirt to deepen the kiss.

 _I was just guessing_  
 _At numbers and figures_  
 _Pulling the puzzles apart_

 _Questions of science_  
 _Science and progress_  
 _Do not speak as loud as my heart_

It felt like hours had passed, until Spock pulled away. Spock gazed deeply into Kirk's eyes as if trying to find a sign. Kirk smiled when he saw the tips of the Vulcan's ears turn green. He turned to face the stars, his head on Spock's slender shoulder.

"Humans require 6 to 8 hours of sleep every night," Spock said softly.

"Yeah? Point is, ears?" Kirk laughed.

"It is now 1:00 AM you need to go to your station at 6:00 AM. Was that a reference to the shape of my earlobes?"

Kirk chuckled and placed his hand in Spock's. He hummed lightly to the song, staring longing at the stars.

 _Oh tell me you love me_  
 _Come back and haunt me_  
 _Oh and I rush to the start_

 _Running in circles_  
 _Chasing our tails_  
 _Coming back as we are_

"I love you," Spock whispered.

"What?" Kirk turned to look at Spock.

"I love you, James" He looked deeply into Kirk's eyes once more.

"I love you too, Spock" Kirk smiled.

They stared at the space ahead for what seemed like hours, until Kirk was heard snoring. Spock chuckled slightly as he carried Kirk to his quarters. He laid the captain down gently before he kissed his forehead.

Author's Note: I do not own Star Trek or the characters used. I also do not own the song The scientist by Coldplay. I hope you liked! Spock is kinda out of character,sorry!


End file.
